The Son of Neptune
by KrazySoxs
Summary: This is my version of what i think will happen when Percy arrives at the roman camp. Who is he? what will he remember? What will he do?  First fanfic story is a lot better than it sounds! :
1. Chapter 1

My eyes groggily blinked open. I tried to sit up but pain shot through my head. "Ow!" I hissed. Then I looked around. "What the…?" I was laying on a sandy white beach facing the ocean. The waves were beating against the shore in a smooth constant rhythm. The sun beat down warmly on my back, it must have been noon. Looking over my shoulder I saw that behind me stretched a line of trees leading into a thick coal black forest. Nothing else was around just the beach and the forest. The place looked abandoned, with no one in sight. The only sound was a few loud, annoying screeches from the seagulls. I forced myself to my feet and walked over to the water.

I gazed down at the reflection and jumped back trying to see who the boy in the water was. Realizing it was only me I looked back at my reflection. My hair was dark and shaggy with and odd gray streak running through it, and I had sea green eyes. My t-shirt was bright orange but ripped in shreds as if I had been attacked. "But by what?" I asked myself. I frowned at the water racking my brain trying to figure out what had happened and how I had gotten here. Where ever here was. "Okay," I told myself, "Start with the basics. My name is..." I stopped short. _Dam! How in Hades could I forget my own name! Who am I? _This was seriously freaking me out. I started pacing.

"My pockets!" I exclaimed. "There's got to be something in there." I furiously attacked my pockets but all I could come up with was a baggy of square food like things, a golden coin and a ballpoint pen. I pocketed the money and food stuff I could probably use that. Frustrated now, I tossed the pen as far as I could and watched it sink beneath the waves. The earth began to shake, trembling under my feet and the waves grew larger like a hungry beast waiting to attack. I backed away and turned to the woods. "I guess that's the only way I'm getting out of here." The beach and woods stretched as far as I could see an invisible line was the only thing that separated them.

As I walked into the woods a creepy felling of déjà vu hit me. I looked to my right and saw a huge mountain that immediately spelled danger. It was so familiar but I couldn't remember. I knew I had been here but with who and why I did not know. The why was important, I could tell. That mountain had some sort of importance it stood out like a flare from the others. Glancing around I tried to look for a sign of trails. _Maybe people use this as a hiking place_. I must have searched for hours before I gave up. I stopped by a river that was flowing rapidly towards the ocean. Disappointed without finding anything I sat down on a rock and ran my hand through my hair. "Name, name, name," I muttered.

Suddenly a strong wind blew through. _"Go to the water."_ It whispered. I jumped up. "Who's there?" I called. _"Go to the water." _It said again. Cautiously I walked towards the river. It was surprisingly very deep. Acting on instinct I jumped in. Underwater was… strange, I could see without really seeing. Energy coursed through my veins and strength filled my muscles. It felt as if I belonged here. I saw a silvery light glowing faintly in the water. Curious I swam towards it. Through the darkness I saw a women. She was pretty and goddess like. She had an aurora to her that felt oddly familiar. I knew I had seen her before but her name slipped from my mind.

"Hello child." she spoke softly, "Lucky for me you weren't so far up river this time." She smiled. "You can breathe you know." Not sure if I could trust this stranger I hesitated. She motioned for me to go on and forced myself to take a breath. It actually felt natural to intentionally breath in the water. Surprisingly my lungs filled with air and the pounding in my head stopped.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled again but sadly.

"That I am afraid I cannot tell you. You will remember eventually. But I have come here for a reason."

"Can you tell me who I am? What happened to me?"

"That would be my purpose. The knowledge I can give you is…limited." She paused pursing her lips. "Your father Lord…" She stopped herself again. "Your father is worried, whether he knows of the goddess's plan or not, he does care for you. Remember that."

"Um… thanks. But who am I?"

"I can only tell you your name Percy."

"Percy," I said as that one piece of information flowed into my brain like water. "Percy… Jackson."

The goddess smiled again. "I am truly sorry, but you will regain your memory in time. That will be all I can tell you, Goodbye Peruses. What belongs to the sea will always return." She held out a pearl as she said that in a tone as if it was an old joke.

Then she vanished into the water. I swam up and burst to the surface. I jumped out onto the bank and walked back to my rock nearly scaring myself because not one part of me was wet I was perfectly dry. Whatever I was it wasn't human, as far as I knew no normal person could do what I'd just done. "Percy Jackson." I repeated to myself, I wouldn't forget that.

I'd decided to build a fire, it was getting cold with the sun down and someone might see it and help me. From where ever I was. The fire crackled reminding me of something that was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't put a name to it. It was warming and reminded me of singing and friends. Just as I was settling down I heard a rustling sound from the other side of the river. But it stopped so quickly that I thought I'd imagined it. Dismissing it from my mind I laid down to sleep exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

I was rudely awakened by the sound of elephants crashing through the forest. Well not real elephants but it could have been by the noise they were making. Instantly my senses were on high alert. My eyes were wide capturing every movement. I leapt to my feet and was ready to sprint in any direction but part of me wanted to fight. Some instinct was telling me that these people weren't peace activists.

They appeared suddenly on the other side of the river. There was five of them. Two boys and three girls. They were all well muscled, standing straight, tall and proud. They all wore battle armor, with swords drawn. One with a dagger and another (the one who looked like the leader) had a bow drawn at full length pointed at my heart. Normally this would scare me but oddly I was calm waiting for them to make the first move.

Their leader stared at me with her brown intense eyes. She didn't drop her bow so I held up my hands in surrender which made me feel pretty ridiculous. Once seeing that I was unarmed she lowered her bow. "You are trespassing on our territory." She called. I just gave her a confused look. She sighed annoyed. "Who are you demigod?"

_Demigod? Why does that sound so familiar?_ "Um… who are you? Where am I?"

One of the guys eyed the girl. "I told you Reyna. He's probably just lost."

"Wouldn't have made it through the borders," said another girl who had a mischievous, sneaky look to her eyes. She had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that for some reason spooked me more than the person who was aiming an arrow at my chest.

"Yeah well remember that other guy.."

"Hazel! Dakota!" Reyna barked, "Quit it." They shut up. "I'll ask you once more. Who are you?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

Reyna glared at me. She shifted her bow and aimed an arrow right above my head. With deadly accuracy she hit her mark. Which luckily wasn't my head but they tree behind me. Behind the arrow had trailed a thick rope which the other boy had tied to a tree. One by one they used the rope to get themselves across the river. The boy who's name I didn't know came right up in my face. We were pretty dead even in height but this boy was…wide. Honestly at that moment I thought, _Oh so this is the elephant_. He had pig eyes and dark hair. His broken nose gave the high probability that he got into fights a lot.

"Who are you?" He screamed in my face. _Man he needs a breath mint_. I thought of asking him if he'd ever heard of a tooth brush but considering he had a huge sword pointed at my throat I decided against it.

"Bobby…" the other girl warned.

"Leave it Gwen." Reyna told her. She looked purely interested in how I would get killed.

"I told you," I said angrily, "I don't know."

"Oh so you're going to play dumb now are you," Bobby said maliciously. "Well we'll see how long you can play this game." He stepped back and readied his sword. Then without any warning he attacked. But I had been expecting that.

Everything slowed down. Bobby was running in slow motion. I jumped to the side easily avoiding his first blow. He struck the tree which lodged his sword into the trunk. He yanked it out and turned to face me. A look of surprise crossed on his face but he recovered quickly and attacked again. Unfortunately I didn't have time to avoid this blow. An idea came to my mind. Then as if I had done it a million times I reached into my back pocket and took out a ballpoint pen. The same pen that I thought I had thrown away the day before. I didn't have time to ponder on it though. I yanked off the cap and a three foot sword of celestial bronze expanded in my hand.

I don't know who was more surprised, me or Bobby. But our swords met and a large clang rang throughout the trees. It became a fierce duel and Bobby was not backing down. He hacked away but I parried every move he threw at me. Figuring out that I could amp this up I started to move faster, going on offense. _When you have the shorter blade get in close_. Whoever said that had good advice. He couldn't even hit me. His eyes were furrowing in concentration and he put all his effort into it. Oddly enough I was barely breaking a sweat while Bobby could've been a sprinkler system. Finally I saw my chance. I dug my blade into the hilt of his golden sword and twisted. His sword flew from his hand and clattered across the forest floor. The next second I had my sword pointed at his throat.

He gulped but glared evilly and Reyna walked over. "Put down your sword." I lowered it but didn't take my eyes off my enemy. "Who are you?" she must have asked for the tenth time but this time it was more of a question than a demand.

"My name is Percy Jackson," I said. "But that's all I know." Reyna glanced at Dakota.

"Ok," he said, "So he's definitely a demigod. But where did he get his training? This is the only place in the world that trains them. Who taught him?" You could tell he was thinking deeply about it, trying to figure out this new problem. It was as if I had handed a calculus book to a math nerd.

"I don't know." Reyna said. "I thought you would being a child of Minerva." Then she turned to me. "Where did you learn to fight? And what style is that? It is definitely not Roman."

Partly because I didn't know the answer and partly because I had no idea what they were talking about I ignored her questions and asked my own. "First of all your confusing me. Who are you talking about? Minerva? Demigod? Secondly I have no idea. I just woke up on the beach and where are we?"

"Well we are in California, the Bay Area." She took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard about the gods?"

Something clicked in my brain. "You mean Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Poseidon and Artemis? Those guys?"

They all looked confused and Dakota took over. "In a way yes. Those are their Greek forms we mean the Roman gods. Jupiter and such. They are real and we are their children. Demigods half-…"

"Human, half god." I finished for him.

"Yes." He said a little suspicious. "The gods are out there and obviously one of them is your parent. We go to a camp here right by Mt. Othyrs." He pointed to that mountain that I had noticed earlier. "Basically we babysit Atlas." He said it like it was an joke between them. "We train and it will not be easy. There are strict rules, discipline. You have to earn your worth. It's the only safe place in the world for demigods." He finished and looked to Reyna.

She revealed her arm where a tattoo with the letters S. P. Q. R. on top with twelve straight lines underneath. Above that was a sun. "My father is Apollo."

"God of the sun." I said. Then I looked at Dakota who had an owl. "Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle."

"So you do know." Bobby said a lot more comfortable now that he had his sword back.

"Not really I just seem to remember some things," I said. "Let me guess Ares?"

They looked to Dakota again. "Mars actually." Then he turned to Reyna. "Someone's obviously taught him but for some reason about the Greeks."

Reyna then spoke, "The Greeks were soft that's why they fell so easily." Something in me had a strong urge to defend the Greeks but I held my tongue. It took all my will power not to attack her. Then almost as an afterthought she added, "I believe we should allow him to come to camp. I was going to challenge him but it is not in my position to do so."

Dakota added his thoughts, "A peculiar case. Most demigods are dropped off as soon as the parents know. I do not know why he is so old and to survive this long is a miracle. How old did you say you were?"

"I don't believe I did." I said.

"Very odd…" he mused. "I agree Reyna let's take him to camp. Lupa will know what to do. She may even help get his memory back."

"Yeah," Bobby muttered just loud enough for me to hear. "If she doesn't kill him first."

Only Hazel didn't say anything. She was eyeing me as if she'd seen me before but couldn't place where. Her eyes were narrowed glaring at me and that's when they found my necklace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! thanks so much for all the reveiws and commemnts! I forgot 2 add this in last time but all rights go to Rick Riordan except for the characters i've made up etc.

Thank the gods its winter break so i can keep writing without having 2 do homework! (sorry if this chapter's a little long i had so many ideas)

"Proofread carefully to see if you any words out."

* * *

"What is that?" She asked pointing at my neck. I glanced down to find a simple leather chord with four clay beads strung around it. They had the strangest of designs on them. The first bead was pitch black with a sea green trident painted on it. The second had a golden fleece and the third was an intricate maze design. The last one though was the oddest of all. It had picture of the empire state building with tiny lettering written around too tiny for me to make out. It created a sense of sadness for me along with victory and hope.

"I don't know." I said sadly. Here was something that should have helped me remember something, anything. Yet all my mind drew up was a blank. I undid it from my neck and glared at it angrily. _Why can't I remember? _

Before Hazel could ask any more questions a large crash sounded behind us. I quickly double knotted the necklace around my neck and held out my sword at the ready.

"Guys…" Gwen said. "We should get back to camp. We do not need to pick a fight with whatever that is." She looked meaningfully at Reyna as if to say _You know why_. I was about to ask why, I mean they were all fully dressed in armor, but the decision was set.

Reyna sighed and said calmly, "Ok everyone back to camp where we can figure out what to do with our problem." But I saw her lips move as if to add an_ s_ to that._ What other problems do they have?_ I wondered. "Follow," Reyna ordered. Without any choice I followed with Bobby directly in back obviously keeping an eye on me.

We kept a forced march through the slightly snowy forest. It was strange how they were all in step with each other even spread out. It was just too uncanny. I got extremely bored on the way to their camp. They marched in silence but I kept fumbling with my sword. I needed something to do. Experimentally I took the pen cap and touched it to the tip of the sword. Instantly it shrunk back into pen form. Hazel kept glaring at my necklace which made me extremely uncomfortable. After an hour of marching I couldn't take it anymore.

"So," I said feebly trying to start a conversation, "Where is your camp?"

Bobby scoffed, "You don't really think we'd bring a complete stranger to our camp. Especially one who can't remember who he is." Reyna suddenly went rigid but kept walking, stiffer now but didn't break the pace.

"So then where are we going?"

"To the Wolf House."

"What?" I asked. Bobby just smiled. We marched onward until the trees opened up to reveal a huge ruin of red and gray stones that looked scorched from a fire. It resembled a house just that the all of the wood had been burned and most turned to ashes. So it looked absolutely nothing like a house.

"What now?" I asked as they began to settle down.

"We wait," Reyna said, "I want to see what Lupa will do with this… particular demigod."

_Great,_ I thought, _I'm dead_. So we waited, and waited. Then guess what we waited some more. Reyna began talking to Dakota in harsh whispers.

"You don't honestly think this is him." Dakota said a little shocked.

"Look at the facts," Reyna hissed. "Its three days after Jason disappeared and look at him." She looked towards me but I had noticed that her voice was strained when she had said Jason's name. "He matches the goddess's description perfectly."

"Ok so he's probably sixteen and he has amnesia. It's not that uncommon for demigods."

"He came from nowhere!" She insisted . "It has to be him. What's with the beads on his necklace? I only recognize two of the symbols. "The empire state building could've been from this summer but how he knew or gotten that I don't know."

"The other one," Dakota noted, "The trident. You don't think he could be…"

"I don't know. But that means…

"I don't even want to think about it."

"So Neptune…"

"What about the oath…"

"The prophecy…" They both stopped as the sudden shock of whatever this prophecy thing was.

They caught me looking and started talking in a different language that I couldn't even begin to make out. I only caught a few words like Jason and, my name. This was really frustrating. These people knew something I didn't and they weren't telling me. Something told me this wasn't the first time.

Suddenly a large crash sounded from the other side of the clearing. We all jumped to our feet. "That's not Lupa," Gwen said.

"Of course," Reyna muttered, "Just something else trying to kill us."

Out of the woods burst an old… acquaintance. A half-man, half-bull charged from the undergrowth wearing nothing but his tidy whities. It would have been hilarious had it not have been carrying a huge battle ax. Oddly enough I only felt extreme annoyance. _Why can't this guy just die already! _I thought. _Wait a sec, already?_

"Great," I muttered. "Another thing that makes absolutely no sense." Lucky for me the beast saw me, mooed, and charged. Reyna who had left her bow on the grass too far away raced for it. Gwen pulled out her sword, Bobby snarled and Hazel snatched her daggers. Because I was just so smart I did the logical thing and charged it.

I uncapped my sword as I ran feeling the balanced blade expand into my deadly weapon. Five feet away I jumped as far as I could to the left. The idiot charged right past me and didn't have time to stop before he crashed into a tree. "Ha!" I laughed. The minotaur, _That's what it was called!_, turned around and I could see the anger burning in his eyes. He ran towards me again but this time had his huge arms ready to catch me where ever I tried to escape. I stood firmly in place and waited until the last second then leaped straight up into the air. I executed a perfect flip and landed on its back.

It grunted in surprise and threw back its head. Thing was this thing could only go forward. I held on as it tried to throw me. It madly swung its ax trying to hit me but missed epically. It ran under a tree and I snatched the lowest branch lifting myself off its back. Even angrier now it let out another horrible moo and turned to face me. I landed neatly on my feet and waited. Fuelled by anger it was rash and attacked very sloppily. It swung its ax, missed and I jumped at my chance. With one swing of my sword he vaporized into a golden dust.

Reyna's arrow hit the earth a split second too late. I looked at them. Bobby's face was bright red like he couldn't believe he'd missed the action. Reyna was flushed, Hazel had her two daggers at the ready and Dakota was studying me with fierce stormy gray eyes. His eyes were so familiar but it was as if someone had put up a wall to prevent me from remembering why. It reminded me of two images one loving and kind and the other wise, disapproving and angry. I shrugged it off.

I was expecting something. Like a congratulations, or Wow but no they just looked at me as if I was some alien. I was disappointed, shouldn't this be great I just killed some monster thing. Of course not.

Gwen came up and held out her hand. "Can I see your sword for a second."

"Um, sure." I said cautiously handing it over to her callused hands.

She turned it over and ran her fingers along the double edged blade. "What type of metal is this?"

I was about to say I had no clue but surprisingly I did. "It's celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe." I shook my head. "How I know that I have no freaking clue." I sighed my day was not getting any better.

"I always thought imperial gold was the only material that could kill monsters." Then she turned it over. Etched in the side was writing. "What's this?"

I leaned over and read it, "Anaklusmos. " Then I translated, "Riptide. The current that takes one by surprise."

They all looked at me suspiciously. "Before you ask I have no idea." Gwen reluctantly handed it back and took out her own sword. She held it out comparing it to mine.

Shaking her head she said, "You are one strange half-blood Peruses."

She shielded her sword. Thankfully we were saved from more silence by a giant wolf walking out from behind the house. _Oh joy!_ I thought miserably. The wolf was giant with chocolate red fur and dark amber eyes that seemed to bore into the very depths of your soul. She looked omniscient but also like she wanted to kill me. Not knowing if this was a enemy I gripped Riptide preparing to attack.

Reyna and the others had all bowed and I stiffly followed their example. I did not trust them but I knew when I was outnumbered.

"Percy meet Lupa."Reyna said, "Lupa…"

She was cut off by a deep growl. Lupa snarled baring her teeth at me. "You, "she spoke in a way without moving her mouth. I could tell she wanted to kill me. There was hunger in her eyes so evil and infuriated I wondered what stopped her. Reyna looked thoroughly terrified. All of them backed away. I stood my ground confused but angry. How dare she accuse me? Then again I could have done something to offend her yet I had no idea of my past.

"Do you recognize this demigod?" Reyna asked.

"Yes," She growled. She looked at the others as if just realizing they were there. "Reyna, take them back to camp. We will discuss this later."

Reyna nodded and took off in the other direction. The others were right on her heels. As soon as they were out of sight Lupa turned on me.

"How dare you come here." She snarled ferociously.

"Um… excuse me.?" I asked

If one second she was going to kill me the next she looked as if she'd die from laughter. I thought she was going to burst out laughing, the expression on her face was just too much. "So you truly do not remember." She stated it as a fact.

"Look," I said, "I have no clue who I am or how I got here. They said you could help me."

She grinned (if wolves could grin). "This is not my place to interfere."

"Can't you give me a clue?" I begged.

"You have done greater things than anyone here has ever known."

"Great clue." I muttered disappointed.

She growled. "I have an odd sort of respect for you, but if you are to be my pup you will learn to respect _me_." I could tell that saying that first part was killing her but I didn't press it.

"What have I done?"

"I cannot tell you. Unfortunately there is no need for me to test you. I must admit you have faced great challenges. But the hardest is yet to come. It is a shame you are not a child of Rome."

"What do you know about me?"

"Too much young pup, too much. I wish I could test you but you have proved your worth even if you do not remember. I couldn't harm you anyway unless I knew your Achilles heel." Her eyes gleamed.

"My Achilles what?"

"Oh I have told you too much Son of Poseidon. I am breaking every oath I have ever sworn but I have been warned by Juno. I will not go against her for I too have seen what will happen. I will not allow you to fail."

She began circling me, eyeing me, sizing me up. "You will not speak of this conversation to anyone."

I nodded briskly I don't think I wanted to cross this wolf. "Then come. It is time for you to come to our camp."

She spun around and pelted off into the direction that I had last seen Reyna. Without anything better to do I followed. I sprinted after her surprisingly not too far behind.

Suddenly we burst onto a highway. Highway 24 the sign said. Instead of going across the road she turned and followed along the side. More confused than ever I ran trying to keep up. A couple of horns honked and one guy leaned out of his window and yelled, "Control your dog!"

"I'm um.. trying." I called back figuring I should play along. I don't know how they couldn't see Lupa as a gigantic wolf but I didn't question it.

We raced onward and not once did she break pace until we reached the Caldecott Tunnel. She finally slowed down to a jog and went inside. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the tunnel and I saw Lupa waiting impatiently a good fifty yards down.

I speed up and saw her sitting outside a door that read "authorized personnel only." She grasped the handle in her jaws and twisted. The door opened and she padded inside just barley fitting through the door. I looked around but none of the drivers seemed to notice so I slipped inside letting the door click shut behind me. It was a simple room, more like a janitors closet. They was a silver box with a bunch of cables hanging out of it on one side. On the other side was a broom and mop. Nothing exciting.

"You will not talk to anyone unless I give you permission." She said threateningly. "You will stick to the story I give you, no one must know who you are."

"That won't be too hard," I said mostly to myself, "I don't even know who I am."

"You will learn to hole your tongue pup." Then she added, "Put away your sword for now."

I capped Riptide and watched in utter amazement as Lupa place her paw on the blank wall in front of us. The bricks began to fade away, creating a large circular opening into a brightly light dirt tunnel.

"There are many ways in and out of camp," she said. "You will learn them in time. Sadly this one will have to be temporally put out of use."

"Why?" I asked. Of course I got no answer.

She padded into the tunnel and signaled with her tail for me to follow. Without much of a choice I walked behind her. The bricks reformed behind me and I thought, _There's no turning back now._ I took a deep breath and walked forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! thanks again for all the reveiws!

Happy New Year! :)

* * *

The camp was nothing like I had expected it to be. It looked more like a military command base than a camp. If I was picturing a fun camp with kids playing, it was the total opposite. There were guard towers lined down as far as the eye could see. I highly doubted that was all that was protecting the camp. We came out of the tunnel and were met by two fully armed guards who immediately backed away and allowed us to pass as soon as they saw Lupa. We appeared in the middle of a vast forest on the edge of a clearing.

In the center was a roaring fire even though it was still light out. There was twelve cabins in a 'U' shape each with its own design. I recognized the one with an owl as Athena's. There were many well trodden paths leading away from this camp. The most surprising thing was that all around the camp fire there were people. They weren't just enjoying the fire though. Arrows were soaring high across what had quickly become a battle field. Most were golden tipped while others were silver. I saw two girls attack each other one with two silver knives the other with a pink and gold sword. _Wait_, I thought, _pink?_

My jaw dropped. They were hurting each other. Most had wounds and were dripping with blood. _What kind of camp is this?_ There was blood staining the clearing and vicious battle cries sounded everywhere. Besides me Lupa snarled then through back her head and yowled.

"Reyna!"

From the side lines of the battle Reyna came running up looking ashamed. She had cuts all over her and blood was running down her cheek.

"What is going on here?" Lupa demanded.

"Just a little disagreement between the Vestal Virgins and the Venus cabin."

Lupa nodded her head. "I had not known they were coming. I will go sort this out. Reyna take Percy to my den and stay there with him. We have things to discuss."

"Yes Lupa." Reyna saluted then turned to me. "Come with me."

I turned to follow with one last look over my shoulder. Lupa had joined the battle and was thrusting campers to different sides with her massive jaws. Shuddering I raced after Reyna. She led me to a cave in the side of a mountain not too far away from the main camp. She led me inside and I found an extremely comfortable place. Furnished and everything.

"What was going on out there?" I asked.

"Just a little dispute between our Venus campers and the Vestal Virgins."

"Who are they though?"

"The Vestal Virgins are a group of eternal maidens who travel around the world with either Vesta or sometimes Diana if Vesta is busy. Of course the Venus cabin who are daughters and sons of Venus, the goddess of love and beauty, don't exactly agree with their ways of life."

"Okay then…" I said, "Why are they fighting?"

"The Vestal Virgins think that love is pointless. They give that up so that they have eternal maiden hood unless they get killed in battle or break their oath."

"Oh," I said finally getting it, "So the Aphrodite campers want to show them it's not true." The situation seamed familiar.

"Um… not Aphrodite, Venus. They are Roman not Greek. But yes that is the point. Last time they were here, because Vesta is the maiden goddess of the hearth, the cabins were all burned down and they wouldn't let us put out the fire."

"Why not?"

"It's their duty to keep the flame burning. If it goes out they are executed."

"Whoa! Isn't that a little harsh."

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Of course not it is their beliefs so they had to abide by their rules."

It looked like she was about to say more but Gwen burst through the doors. "Reyna! We need help!"

"What is it?" she asked leaping to her feet.

"Things have gotten out of hand. The nursery is on fire!"

Reyna cursed in Latin. "Come on Percy let's see what we can do to get the children out of there."

I raced after them. They lead me into a burning building that I hadn't noticed before. I was hidden by one of the greater sized cabins. Without hesitation I followed them in. Smoke was everywhere and the fire was scorching my skin. I leaped through the maze of the crumbling structures trying to find the children_. Now why would they have children in this military camp I had no idea_.

I heard crying off to my left and raced towards it. I burst into a small room and saw a young child who could've been two cowering behind a shelf. She looked petrified.

"It's ok little one we'll get you out of here." I said holding out my hand. She tried to hide even farther behind the shelf. "No don't do that come on we have to get out of here." Tentatively she stretched out her tiny hand. I grasped it and pulled her into my arms. She had bright red hair that again made me think that I should know someone like this.

I began running towards the outside but it's not as easy as you think. The walls were falling down all around us. I heard Reyna's voice call out.

"Everybody out!"

I tried to go faster but I could barely see. The little girl was crying. The tears gave me a hopeless idea._ Water_ I thought _if only I had water._ Suddenly I saw an opening. I lunged for it. I could feel the fresh air coming in. Then one of the beams above us gave out. It fell to the earth right on top of me. With a huge shove I threw the little girl away from the flames. The beam caught me on the back and I stumbled. I saw Reyna run forward and grab the girl. She tried to come help me but the roof collapsed in front of her and I was stuck.

"I need water." I muttered. I closed my eyes and strangely felt a strong tug at my gut. Water from nowhere poured through the ceiling dousing the flames. It was an insane flash flood. The water energized me. I uncapped Riptide and slashed at the beam. I shoved the now smaller pieces off my back and scrambled to my feet.

I raced outside of the destroyed building. Everyone was soaking wet. All the fires were out except one where a group of girls was tending to it, furiously trying keeping it alive. Reyna was staring at me as was everyone else. Some looked angry others shocked and some just happy that the flames were gone.

The fighting had broken up and the rivals were standing far away from each other. Lupa had no expression on her face. I looked to her asking with my eyes what was wrong. She didn't answer. The whole camp was staring at me stunned. I looked down at me clothes. Not one inch of me was wet. I was perfectly dry.

I looked up and stared at them all through the smoky evening. Then Lupa spoke.

"Children of Rome. All hail Peruses Jackson, Son of Neptune."

No one cheered. All was silent. Then there was a huge uproar. People crowed me demanding answers. People were muttering, shouting in Latin and I had no clue what to do.

A howl pierced the air and instantly they all quieted down.

"We will not speak of this now. Reyna, Percy. My den now. "Lupa snarled.

We walked briskly back to the den. Lupa was right behind us.

"So you are the Son of Neptune!" She exclaimed. Then turned to Lupa, "You knew all along. But what about the prophecy? The oath?"

"I have sworn on the River Styx never to tell and I will not break my oath. For very good reasons."

Reyna didn't push it. "You understand pup that you will not reveal any information that I give you." Lupa said. Reyna nodded.

"He will help you find Jason. We need our praetor."

"Because of the new prophecy." Reyna said. Lupa nodded.

"What prophecy?" I asked

Reyna then said, "The old prophecy said 'A child of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds, And see the world in endless sleep…"

And then I remembered." A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze."

"We never found out if it had been completed. We all thought it was Jason but then…" Reyna looked shocked. She turned to Lupa but she would not give anything. "Then the new prophecy. Do you know that one too?"

Lupa interested now started it, "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call…"

"To storm or fire the world must fall," I said excitedly," An oath to keep with a final breath and foes bear arms at the doors of death."

"So it is true ,"Lupa said, "The time has come again." She shook her head.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you anymore. You will have to figure it out yourself." Then she turned to Reyna, "Take him to his cabin and send the others in early. We have capture the flag tomorrow."

Reyna nodded and stood up. She bowed to Lupa and I did the same before following her out. She lead me to the smoking cabins where people were now moving around putting others into the undestroyed ones. There were twelve cabins all together in a 'U' shape. I couldn't tell but either they were building new cabins outside of this shape or they were there and had been burned. Reyna noticed me looking and explained.

"Each cabin represents a god. These are for the twelve Olympian gods. You are placed into the cabin of your godly parent. Usually you are placed in the Mercury cabin until you are claimed."

"Why Mercury?"

"He is the god of travelers. He doesn't mind who he sponsors. Recently though after the titan war demigods are being claimed as soon as they turn thirteen. We've had to build a lot more cabins for many of the lesser gods."

Before I could ask anymore she walked off leading me to the top of the inside 'U'. My cabin was low to the ground built like a fisherman's house. It was small and smelled like the sea. Above the door was a trident just like the bead on my necklace. The cabin was next to a tall white cabin with a huge lightning streak on the top. Reyna looked sadly at the cabin.

"That's Zeus's cabin right?" I asked.

"No, It's Jupiter. You better knock it off with the Greek terms." She said warningly.

"Alright." I said a little offended. "Whose cabin is that," I said pointing to the equally large one on the right.

"Juno."

"She doesn't like me." I said surprised to know that with such certainty.

"She doesn't like any heroes. Except for one."

"Who?"

"Jason."

"The guy who went missing?"

"Yeah. It was so sudden. We came back late one night." She smiled. "Jason loved cliff diving. Being a son of Jupiter he could control the air almost like flying. It was awesome."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know. The next morning he was gone. Three days ago. We've been searching ever since." She said it with a warning that she didn't want to continue this conversation. Of course I ignored. Then she turned to me. "I've got night patrol. You better get some sleep." She turned to walk away.

"Wait," I called. "Why would Her- I mean Juno like Jason especially if he's her husband's son?"

"No one ever really explained it to me. I think Jupiter gave his life to her to please her. She is his patron." With that she walked away.

I looked up at Hera's cabin. It was as if a current was pulling me towards it. I wanted to go in but stopped myself. _I'll check it out tomorrow_. I turned and pushed open the door to my cabin. I walked in to find a plain cabin with a bed pushed to the side and a small shelf right next to the window. The walls had nothing on them and the bed just had plain white sheets and a blanket. On the corner of the bed was a note along with a purple shirt and a pair of jeans. The note said:

_ Thought you'd need these. Swiped them from the camp store_.

_ -Hazel_

I smiled. She must be a child of Hermes. I looked at the pathetic room. It just wasn't me. It didn't feel like home. Then I walked over to the window and looked out to see the ocean. Just the presence of it calmed me. The moon was over it and it made the water gleam silver. That almost made up for it. I turned around and nearly fell out the window.

A horse was standing in my door. To be more precise it was a pegasus. It was a dark bay with near black wings that it delicately folded into its back. Then she whinnied with delight.

_It is true! The Son of the Sea God is alive!_

"Are you talking to me?" I asked. This was really creeping me out.

_Of course_, she said in my mind, _your father is the creator of horses._

"Um…"

I _must return to the stables for the night Lord. Anytime you need a ride call Alcippe._ She dropped a gold whistle the size of my pinky on the floor.

"Thanks?" I said. Alcippe turned around and walked out my door. She unfurled her wings and took off into the night sky. I fingered the small whistle, shrugged and tied it onto my necklace.

Sighing I laid down on the bed._ My life sucks_. I closed my eyes hoping for sleep but instead in my dream I came face to face with the queen of the gods. Let me tell you, she did not look happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! thanx 4 the reveiws! Heres the next chapter Enjoy

(Also its going be harder to work on these chapters with school back on so it'll take a little longer. Thanks 4 being patient :)

* * *

Hera was standing in a misty fog. She was wearing a simple white gown that was elegantly decorated with peacock feathers. She had that look in her eyes as if to say "Now don't cross mother, she knows best." I had a feeling like I needed to defend myself. So, I pulled out Riptide.

"You wouldn't dare attack me now would you Percy." She said. "You do want your memories back, don't you?"

"You stole my memories!" I asked but as more of a statement.

"It was necessary."

"So who am I? What am I doing here?"

"You will have to find out."

"Why would_ Juno _want to take my memories?" I asked accusingly.

She frowned, "You are a Seaweed Brain."

Something about that shocked my heart. _Seaweed Brain. Why is that so dam familiar? _

"I have been and always will be Hera to you." She said with a smile.

"Why though?"

"I cannot tell you but I will give you a clue. Think of what I am the goddess of and you will find your answer."

"How is that helpful?"

"Listen," She said demandingly. "I need you Peruses Jackson. As much as I hate to admit it. You must free me from my prison. It has taken me a full month to gain this much power to speak to you. You will go on a quest to free me and if you fail all will be lost. I am loosing strength, hurry."

I thought of saying, "You're a _real_ inspiring person." But, well if you were facing a furious goddess I think you'd rather be on her good side.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," She said glaring at me.

_Great she can read my mind._

"Goodbye Percy. I will see you by the winter solstice. Make sure you talk to Lupa." Then as she turned to leave she added. "And do watch out for Aphrodite dear, I do not want us destroyed because she wants to play her games."

With that she vanished and I woke up thoroughly annoyed. I sat up and got out of bed. I had fallen asleep in my destroyed clothes so I quickly changed. It didn't feel right wearing these clothes. It almost felt like treason. It was still dark outside. I wish I knew the time but I didn't have a watch. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

Reyna walked in holding a bag of medical supplies. "I need to treat your burns from the fire. And breakfast is in thirty minutes."

In response my stomach growled. _Dam! I didn't have dinner last night_. I stood up and checked myself but I was unhurt. There wasn't even any redness or bruises. Reyna looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's impossible." She said. "We were surrounded by flames. That beam fell right on top of you!"

"Weird." I said. "I'm fine." This was creepy. I should've been toast. Literally.

"Okay," she said slowly, "Another mystery to your name. Are you sure you're alright? You look like the Fates have cut your life string."

"Just a dream." I said rubbing my head.

"Demigod dreams aren't just dreams. They mean something."

"But why would Hera I mean Juno," I quickly corrected my mistake. "Want to talk to me."

"Juno contacted you?"

"Yeah she said she had been trying for over a month to get enough power."

"A month," She whispered. "That's the same time they closed Olympus."

"Wait they closed Olympus?"

"Not really important but usually we get some contact from the gods. Mercury stops by to deliver mail to Lupa being the messenger of the gods and all. We lost all contact, even Apollo wouldn't give out prophecies. We'd received a message that Jupiter had sealed the gates. Not even mortals could get into the… "

"Empire state building."

"How did you…?"

I just gave her an annoyed look.

"Besides the point. Anyways, she said that I needed to free her from a prison."

"The queen of the heavens is trapped! Well what do we do?"

"I don't know. She said we had to hurry, and something about the winter solstice."

"But that's only four days away!"

"Yeah and I kind of want my memories back."

"She took them?"

"Yeah…" I sighed this day was even worse than yesterday.

"We'll have to talk to Lupa when she gets back from hunting Lycaon. For now don't tell anyone."

She raced out of my cabin and I muttered, "That's the second time I'm not allowed to tell anyone something even I don't understand." I got up and walked to the door figuring it was about time for breakfast. Outside it was bright and sunny. The sky was cloudless. I began following the crowd of campers not quite sure where the dining hall was. I saw Hazel and was about to say thanks for the clothes but she disappeared behind a cabin. Curious I switched directions and followed her. By the time I got there I heard voices whispering. I plastered myself to the wall and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Dakota you have to see what I found!" I heard Hazel whisper.

"I already told you not now." Dakota tried.

"Just look," she said. I heard rustling of paper and Dakota gasp.

"No way it can't be."

"Look its him and he's with a faun and some other girl. She has your eyes." Hazel insisted.

"This newspaper is like four years old. How'd you even get it?"

"I keep in touch with my mom. Also I am the daughter of the god of thieves, that includes sneaking out every once in a while. I was helping my mom clean out her attic and this fell out of a stack of papers."

"So what does it say?"

"Percy Jackson, age twelve, a thought to be fugitive was really kidnapped along with his two friends, Grover and Annabeth. This kidnapper fled the scene after brave Percy battled him rifle to shotgun on the beach. There have been sightings all across the United States. From New York to Nevada to San Francisco."

"Look there's another picture." Dakota said.

"It looks like…"

"Mars?"

"Percy was kidnapped by a god?"

"I don't know. This is really strange." Dakota said. "Hide this someplace safe. We're going to need it but not right now."

I stepped out from my hiding place but no one was there. I looked around but it was if they'd never been there. I checked all the way around and looked into the woods and on the roof but they were nowhere to be seen. I knew somehow I needed to find that newspaper. Of course them reading that gave me more questions than answers but it was a start.

I raced off and merged in with a group of Hephaestus. I saw Gwen and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around obviously a little spooked because she had drawn her sword.

"Whoa," I said cracking a smile, "I just wanted to know where I sit. Is that a crime?"

Apparently she didn't find it funny. "Neptune table," She said pointing to a wooden table to the right of the pavilion.

"Thanks," I said and walked over to the empty table. Before I could ask where the food was Reyna walked up to the middle of the pavilion. Everyone quieted down. She had a clipboard stuffed with papers.

"Roll call!" She shouted.

Everyone stood up. One by one they began rambling off their cabin names.

"Apollo present."

"Venus check."

"Vulcan here." And on and on. I didn't know when to call out my name but thankfully I didn't have to because Reyna already marked me down.

"Okay everyone. We'd like to welcome the Vestal Virgins as they will be staying with us while Vesta is at Olympus. And also as you all know we have a new camper, Percy Jackson Son of Neptune." Reyna started.

No one said anything.

"Alright onto the next order of business.** Minerva cabin will be in charge of the cabin rebuilding."**

**There was a lot of cheering from that table.**

**"Venus campers we need at least three of you to give pegasus lesson today at ten. Apollo cabin needs two people for beginner archery at noon and we'll need six people for sword lessons throughout the day. Cabin schedules are posted at the coliseum. Also patrols need to be stepped up as more monsters have been spotted around our borders."**

**Most people groaned at that. Reyna flipped through the sheets on her paper.**

**"That will be all for today except for the First Legions leader meeting today at four. Oh and of course keep a look out for clues about Jason's disappearance."**

**People looked sad at this. **_**He must be really important around here. Wonder what he did**_**. Whatever it was it must've been important.**

**Suddenly the plates filled with food like magic. It must have been out of habit but I got up and walked to the small fire in the center of the pavilion. I scraped off a section of the my food and said in a low voice. "For Poseidon."**

**I got a lot of funny looks as I walked back to my seat. I tried to ignore them but it was hard. They were all staring at me as if I was mad. Slowly they began to turn back to their food muttering things like…**

**"Crazy…"**

**"He's mad…"**

**I was going to ask where I could get the schedule when Reyna came up.**

**"Why did you put your food into the fire?" She asked**

**"It seemed right. They are our parents." I said then as if repeating someone. "They like the smell."**

**"You've got to be kidding. Our parents don't care for us."**

**"That's not what the goddess said." I thought to myself.**

**" Anyways that's not why I came over. You've never got a proper tour. We've got just enough time before your first activity."**

**"Alright," I said standing up.**

**She lead me all over camp. We saw the stables where **Alcippe** and her friends were very friendly. The coliseum that was a one hundredth scale replica of the real one. We even went to the forge where the Vulcan kids were working hard at repairing and creating swords and shields of all sizes. You could tell that Reyna's heart wasn't into the tour though, she was constantly distracted.**

**"Are you okay?" I asked her.**

**"Yes, I am fine." She answered then looked sheepish. "Well not really. With Jason gone everything's been different. He wouldn't have let that fight get out of hand. We need our praetor. I need him."**

**"Oh," I said a little guilty, it felt like I had been intruding.**

**She checked her watch, "You better get to your first activity." She turned and walked away.**

**I discovered that the camp was structured. Everything was in a perfect order, we had exactly five minutes to get from each activity. It was supposed to increase discipline. Also if you didn't pass your tests at the end of each week… well it's not a good thing.**

**I found out that I had pegasus lessons first. I headed over to the stables and was met by a very peppy Venus camper. His name was Joey. He looked younger than me by a few years but he seemed to know what he was doing. He told me to pick out a pegasus so I immediately went over to Alcippe. **

**"Oh I wouldn't ride her." He said a little worried.**

**"Why not?" I asked.**

**"She's not the…uh… friendliest one." He said nervously glancing at the dark bay mare.**

**Alcippe looked at me. **_**Can you believe this guy? I make one slip up and I'm scarred for life**_**.**

I laughed. "I think I'll take my chances."

Joe shrugged like it was my decision to kill myself.

I found I had a natural talent. I was glad, it felt like neutral territory. I was in Zeus or Jupiter's region but my father had created the horse so I was good. After words I got a lot of praise from those who'd been watching apparently Alcippe didn't let many people ride her. Joey said that next time we'd work on battle tactics from the sky. I was surprised that a Venus camper, of all people, would be talking about battles.

I brushed down Alcippe after words. _Thank you Lord_ she said.

"You really don't have to call me that."

_Whatever you say Lord._

I scowled which made her laugh. I think I've had that conversation before.

Second I had Latin which Dakota was teaching and I understood absolutely none of it. I think Dakota gave up on me saying he'd have to talk to Lupa. Also it was a lot harder to do when he kept staring at me. None of it seemed to connect anyway. The dyslexia didn't help. I could barley read English let alone Latin.

After I went down to the coliseum for archery. That was the ultimate fail. I couldn't shoot the arrow in any direction. Reyna didn't complain though even when she had to pull a stray arrow out of her hair. If I had been aiming into the woods I would've gotten a bulls eye except that the target was fifty yards to the left.

Luckily I had sword fighting next so my day wasn't a total loss. Bobby just had to be teaching it so he wasn't cutting me any slack. It was miserable at first. The armor didn't fit and we were allowed to actually hurt each other which didn't seem right.

"Hey you." He called me.

"Yes Bobby." I said

"Your next. We have to… asses you."

"Great," I muttered. I walked up to him and pulled out Riptide in pen form.

"Are you going to write on him?" someone snickered.

I ignored them and motioned for Bobby to make the first move. He lunged and I pulled the same trick the first time we'd met. I sidestepped and uncapped Riptide. It glowed as it expanded. There was a collective gasp from the group. He tried to strike we again but I parried easily. It went on for a while. There was a confused look on Bobby's face. I kept on defense, playing with him. A crowd was beginning to draw around us.

"What style is that?" He asked. He looked as if he'd never seen any of the moves I was throwing at him.

"Greek." I responded smugly.

Suddenly something from the crowd was thrown at my head. I ducked slightly off balance. Bobby took his chance and tried to cut my arm. Luckily it didn't work. His blade made contact with my skin alright but it ricochet off and the force of the blow traveled back up his arm. The crowed stared in surprise. Honestly it freaked me out too.

"My turn," I said. Then I attacked. I didn't use all of my force and I really didn't want to hurt him so I just tried to get him to surrender. Of course not. Instead he pushed me harder. I easily matched his pace. Thrust, block, lunge. Duck, side cut, overhand. I tried the disarming move and it worked beautifully. Bobby went to use his clenched fists. I swung my sword at his head and at the last second changed my grip. The flat of my sword smacked his head and he fell backwards. I had my sword pointed at his throat and his eyes were glazed with hate.

I capped Riptide and held out my hand. Bobby looked at me with disgust but took it and I pulled him to his feet.

" It's not over yet." Bobby said. "Nobody and I mean nobody gets away with this."

For some reason this cracked me up. "Nobody!" I laughed. I got a lot of strange looks until one of the Minerva campers started laughing with me.

"I get it! Like Nobody the person, but nobody." He said. He got a lot of blank looks. "Like from the story about Odysseus and the Cyclopes."

That got most of the people laughing. Bobby just turned beat red and he stalked off.

"Hey can you teach us that?" One asked.

"Yeah that was so cool."

"I've never seen that tactic before."

I was about to say yes but I saw Hazel disappear through the coliseum doors. "Um… sure guys but how about tomorrow." Then I sped off trying to catch up to Hazel.

"Hazel!" I called.

She spun around and her blue eyes pierced me, I stumbled back a little. Something about those eyes and blond hair filled me with fear. I shook my head and ran up to her.

"I was just looking for you." She said. "Reyna wants you to meet her at Lupa's den."

"That's great but I wanted to ask you about that news…"

"Sorry Percy," She cut me off. "I really have to go now."

"But.." I tried but she raced off. "Dam."

I turned around and headed for Lupa's den. When I got there I saw Reyna carrying boxes of stuff into the cave.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

I took half of the boxes and followed her inside. She went down a hallway I'd never noticed before and unlocked a door that read "Files".

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The file room. We keep records of every demigod that's ever been here. Also, recent monster attacks etcetera. Oh and most importantly mortal papers and stuff about us. We have to make sure no one knows about this place. Not that they could get in but it could be disastrous."

"Wait did you say…" I started. But a bark from behind us cut me off. We followed Lupa out into the main room.

"Now Percy tell me about your dream." She said.

I told Lupa as much as I could remember except for that little thing about Aphrodite. It seemed pretty unnecessary at the moment. When I had finished Lupa growled.

"Well then it seems time for you to receive a quest."

"But Lupa," Reyna asked, "How can he if Apollo isn't giving out prophecies."

Lupa smiled and gave me a knowing look. "Reyna there are other ways to get a prophecy. Now take that spray bottle over there and create a mist for us." She did as she was told. With the bright light from the afternoon sun coming into the cave a small rainbow formed.

"Now Percy," She said, "Give me that gold coin in your pocket." It was creepy how she knew about that but I handed it over. She took it in her mouth.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." She tossed the coin into the mist. It shimmered than vanished into thin air. "Apollo's oracle."

The mist formed a picture but it was hard to tell what it was. There was a green mist blocking our sight. Lupa motioned with her tail to me. As if I'd done it before I walked up and asked.

"What is my destiny?"

A voice spoke from the green mist. It sounded more like three voices intertwined. It was so familiar I was amazed I couldn't put a name to it. Then it said:

_Child of the sea, beware of the earth_

_The giants revenge the seven shall birth_

_The thief and the sun will break the chains_

_Juno released and memories regained._


	6. Chapter 6

The mist had vanished as soon as the voice had stopped talking. Reyna stood awestruck and Lupa was, well she's a wolf. I couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking. Reyna opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it instantly.

"Wait until the campfire tonight." Lupa said. "Shame we will have to cancel capture the flag…"

Reyna nodded. Then we both bowed and backed out of the cave. As soon as we were outside Reyna picked up speed and sprinted towards the cabins. I raced after her.

"Where are you going?" I asked catching up.

"We have to talk to Dakota. We need to discuss what we are going to do."

"Wait," I stopped. "Us?"

"Well it's obvious who you should take. The sun? Well my father's Apollo."

"Oh." I said as if I knew that.

We caught Dakota as he was entering his cabin. He saw Reyna's expression and let us in. The room was huge inside. It was still pretty plain but it was geek heaven. One wall was lined with books floor to ceiling there were posters spread around with different battle plans, maps of the woods and all sorts of posters with equations and stuff. No one was inside which seemed odd as it was right before diner and everyone had an hour free time.

"Door lock." Dakota said. "Window sound proof. Alert system on." I heard a distinctive click of the door lock and a strange soft buzzing from around the room.

"So what was the prophecy?" Dakota asked sitting down.

Not even bothering to wonder how he knew that Reyna repeated the exact lines. Dakota scratched his head. I saw an oddly familiar look across his face. He was deep in thought and was muttering to himself. He began pacing across the room. Reyna patently watched him.

"Got to make a plan…" He said then shook his head. "Well it's obvious who should go."

"I know but do you think…" Reyna asked.

"Has to.." He answered.

"Ok but where should we…?"

"I was thinking east."

"Well duh. How?"

"Hmmm… We can't fly."

"Boat?"

"That's a good idea. But where?"

This conversation went on for a couple minutes. I was getting more confused by the second. They kept finishing each other's sentences and answering unfinished questions.

"Okay," I broke in. "Can someone catch me up? You lost me like ten minutes ago."

They looked at me funny. Then Dakota spoke.

"So listen, I'm going to make a plan. I'll give it to Hazel who will catch you up as soon as you get on your boat."

"Boat? Hazel?" I asked. "What?"

Dakota just shook his head. "Your head is full of kelp."

"Yeah, " a voice sounded from the bookshelf. "You're a Seaweed Brain."

That name again! It sparked something. I saw a flash of blond hair like a memory and like lightning it was gone. Then Hazel stepped out from behind the bookshelf eating an apple.

"Hazel!" Dakota exclaimed. "How'd you…?" Then he smacked his head."Ok but I'm fixing that."

_Again with all these inside conversations!_ I thought.

"So when do we leave?" Hazel asked.

"Right after the campfire." Reyna responded. "You'll be able to get us a boat?"

"Do you doubt my skills?" Hazel asked teasingly.

"Okay," I said annoyed now. "Just completely leave me out of this. That's cool. I'll just do everything you say and not ask questions."

"Sorry." Hazel said with the same tone of voice. We glared at each other. Then Hazel walked over to the door and kicked it open.

I looked to Reyna and Dakota for help.

"I'm the sun, she's the thief." Reyna stated.

"Oh…" I said finally getting it.

"She'll come around." Reyna said.

We dispersed and I went to my cabin to pack. To be honest I wasn't too sad about leaving. This place gave me the creeps. I was trespassing. Lupa had even said I shouldn't be here. I threw all my stuff into a small backpack that had appeared on the floor. I knew it must've been Hazel so I made sure nothing was going to explode in my face if I opened it. I figured she'd be mad at me she might make it shoot things at me. Luckily it was safe.

My only belongings were an extra set of clothes and then some Ambrosia and nectar that Hazel had left along with the bag. It was strange how I knew what that was but I didn't know who I was. More than anything I wanted to see that newspaper. I wanted it to give me a clue. Anything but if I didn't have it then I was stuck.

I sat down on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. It was driving me nuts! I tried to reason with myself to think about what Hera had said but it wasn't helping. Sighing I fell back onto my bed and glared viciously at the ceiling.

Not knowing what to do I pulled out Riptide and read the inscription again. A voice seemed to speak in my head. Not like when the pegasi did it but as if I was recalling something. "This blade has a long and tragic history. One that we need not go into."

"A long and tragic history…" I muttered to myself. I tried to think of something, anything. It just felt like I kept running into a blank really hard brick wall. Recapping Riptide I sat up and stuffed it in my pocket. Snatching up my bag from the floor I left the room without one look back.

I got to the campfire to find nearly all the cabins were there. I sat down on an empty log near the edge of the clearing. The sun was just beginning to set. Then suddenly a shadow loomed above me and I jumped.

"Geez." Hazel said sitting down next to me. She handed me a plate of food. I eyed it suspiciously. "Come on you really don't think I poisoned it or something."

I shrugged and took it. "Why are you sitting over here?" I asked.

"Because I want to." She retorted. "Anymore stupid questions?"

I smiled at that. "So where exactly are we going?"

"East. Duh."

"Um okay. But why?"

"First of all you can't get much farther west without hitting the ocean and second, Dakota had an idea about where Juno is."

I would have asked a thousand more questions but Reyna came up standing next to the fire with clipboard in hand.

"Alright everyone. Unfortunately capture the flag has been canceled."

All of the Ares- Mars campers groaned and yelled stuff in Latin. Reyna just went on ignoring them.

"Percy Jackson has received a quest." All eyes went to me. "Can you repeat the prophecy?"

I cleared my throat and stood up. "Umm…Child of the sea, beware of the earth, the giants revenge the seven shall birth, the thief and the sun will break the chains, Juno released and memories regained."

There was silence as they took this in. Then Dakota stood up.

"So Reyna and Hazel will be going," He said. "Objections?"

One of the Mars kids stood up and opened his mouth. Dakota cut him off.

"You don't mess with prophecies." The kid sat back down. Dakota then turned to the three of us. "You can go as soon as you are ready."

Reyna nodded and Hazel stood up to brush off her jeans. Hastily I followed them out scrambling to get my back pack. Having no clue where to go I followed them out.

"That's it?" I exclaimed as soon as we were out of ear shoot.

They gave me confused looks.

"No advice or can't Lupa do something for us."

"Didn't you tell him?" Hazel said pointedly to Reyna. She ignored her. "Listen, the gods aren't allowed to interfere with us. Especially you. You were born in violation of some oath. Also the gods don't care for us. We are on our own. If we don't survive…. well that's our problem."

"Wait… what?" I asked just even more confused. Reyna quickly explained that I wasn't supposed to have been born because of the pact the big three made after world war two.

After that I was silenced and we had picked up the pace to a fast jog heading west. We stopped at a small harbor that was filled with expensive boats. There was a high chain linked fence around it with barbed wire on the top. There had to be at least fifty security cameras that I could see along with the ever so friendly guard dogs. I saw a couple of guards walking around too but they were all um… 'slightly' heavier than most people.

"Okay," said Hazel. "I'll sneak in and grab the boat. Percy you and Reyna swim around the outside. I'll throw down a ladder and bring you up."

"How do we know which boat?" I asked. "There has to be like fifty of them." But Hazel had literally vanished from my side.

"You know what." I said. "I don't want to know."

"Come on Kelp Head." Reyna rolled her eyes.

We stealthy crawled around the side. Well stealthy if you consider rolling down a hill and literally crashing into the fence then yes we were like foxes. To our surprise Hazel was waiting for us there. With one quick motion she used her blade to slash through the fence. Then she disappeared again.

I caught glimpses of her shadow of where she'd been but not once did I actually see her. We crawled through the gate and I jumped into the water. Reyna hesitantly followed. I dropped underwater. I instantly knew where Hazel was. I could feel all the vibrations through the water. I popped back up.

"This way." I motioned for Reyna to follow as I lead the way weaving around the labyrinth of boats.

I found the boat in less than a minute.

"At least she didn't choose the obvious one." I muttered.

The boat was huge with three sails and it had a pretty spacious room underneath. It was white with a double blue stripe along its side. It was called The Princess Aria. That name and the fact that I saw Hazel's blond hair on board really freaked me out. I froze startled before I got wacked in the head with a rope ladder.

That snapped me out of it. I climbed the ladder with Reyna right behind me. The deck was elaborately decorated. There was two styled fisherman chairs up front and in the back was a huge old fashioned wheel.

"I hope you know how to drive this thing." Hazel said sitting down. "Cause I have no idea."

"I think I can figure it out." I said eyeing the ship.

I walked up to the captains place and eyed the sails. "Mizzenmast!" I shouted.

The ropes began pulling themselves, the sails stood at the ready. I smiled to myself. _This is cool_. I willed the waves to propel us backward. That way there wouldn't be any sound from starting the engine. Hazel came up to me.

"You might want to create a fog or something to hide us." She said ever so innocent. "You can do that being a son of Neptune right?"

Without responding I made the water create a thick fog surrounding us. Thankfully I didn't need to see to know where to go. I could sense how deep the water was and where other objects were. It was like a sixth sense.

I steered the boat into the Pacific. _So we need to go east,_ I thought. _Do they really think we can make it all the way around America in three days_. Sighing I turned the boat. Hazel came up holding a map.

"Ok," She said. "So Dakota mapped out this route for us. There's a river that can take us straight to the Mississippi River, it's only known to demigods. Very, very strange story you can ask Dakota about it. Or if you want to we can miss our deadline and take the Panama Canal."

"So strange unheard river it is." I said. Glancing over at the map I made a wave spin us around heading towards the coordinates marked on the map.

Surprised by the sudden change in direction Hazel was thrown into me. I was squashed by her as she fell on top of me. Then of course Reyna who'd been behind Hazel tripped over us. I became the bottom of a sandwich.

"Can you get off of me!" I tried yelling but it came out like I had my head in a pillow. They scrambled to their feet and had to grip the railing for support. The waves were acting up, some coming close to the top of the boat.

"Percy calm down!" Reyna said. It surprised me that I was actually angry about that but once I did calm down the waves went back to normal. Gently rocking the boat.

"I'm going below deck," Hazel muttered. She stalked off slamming the door behind her. Without a word Reyna followed her.

Frustrated I willed the waves to propel us faster through the ocean. If we could keep up this pace we could make it there just in time. It really did suck that I couldn't fly. Then all we had to do was get a plane ticket. Of course not. What was cool was that I felt like the ocean was at my command.

It was actually a nice night out. The stars were out and I could clearly see the constellations. One looked oddly familiar. It looked like a girl running across the sky. She had a bow drawn with an arrow notched ready. It strangely made me feel sad. I don't think I had a very happy life if everything seems to freak me out or make me sad.

A couple hours later I walked to edge of the boat. Looking down at the water I saw a group of hippocampi swimming around. I waved and they nickered back before disappearing into the ocean.

"They're really cute." A voice said behind me. Startled I jumped around and whipped out Riptide. It was only Hazel who had crept up on me. I frowned at her.

"Why are you up here?" I asked.

"Because you have to sleep at sometime. You aren't a machine."

"Fine." I said suddenly realizing just how tired I was. "I'm pretty sure you can figure out how to turn a wheel."

She nodded and I went to the front of the boat. No way I was going to go below deck especially if she crashed the ship. I unrolled one of the sleeping bags and crawled inside. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

Unfortunately I didn't sleep too long. I woke to the sound of something sizzling next to my ear. I forced my eyes open to see green acid eating away at the ship.

"Whoa!" I jumped up. Then I looked towards where Reyna had taken over Hazel's watch. She had drawn her bow. Then Hazel burst through the door and her eyes widened. Glancing up I saw the Hydra bearing down on us.


	7. Chapter 7

HI guys! sooooo sorry this took so long with all the snow days and midterms messed up this took me a lot longer than i thought!

Sorry the chapters really short but ill be writing again soon!

"Right now, that's just about as useful as a solar powered flashlight"

Keep writing! :)

* * *

The hydra was huge and had too many heads to count at the moment.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I practically yelled. Leaping to my feet I uncapped Riptide charging towards the monster. I dodged the flying acid racing to where Reyna and Hazel were holding their own.

"Don't cut off its head!" I shouted a warning a little too late. Hazel had narrowly missed being eaten and had sliced off one of the heads. Instantly two started growing.

" Σηιτ!" I cursed in Greek.

"How do we kill it then!" Reyna shouted. She was shooting arrows at the many eyes trying to blind it.

"We need fire." I yelled back.

"On it!" Hazel said and with amazing speed ducked below deck. She didn't even need to get to the door, the acid was eating through the deck so she just jumped through one of the many holes.

"Percy!" Reyna warned. Not having time to look behind me. I forced the water up from the ocean then freezing it mid air and watched it pierce through three of the Hydra's head.

"Well that backfired a little." I said.

Reyna just glared at me as six new heads formed spitting the acid in every direction. We spent the next couple minutes jumping around in circles trying not to fall through the floor. If anyone had seen us they would have seen two teenagers acting like frogs.

Hazel appeared in the doorway with two shiny rock like things clutched in her hand. Quick and agile she made her way toward us. Before she could reach us though, a Hydra head lunged at her. She saw what was coming and tossed the rocks to Reyna who caught them as she did an aerial over a huge gap in the floor.

Instinct took over and with a massive leap I sprang towards Hazel. A split second before the Hydra head smashed into the deck I knocked Hazel across the ship. Thank the gods it was timed right. We landed right next to the rail all the way on the front of the boat.

Unfortunately, Hazel was pinned underneath me. Under different circumstances I would have been bright red. In a flash Hazel had shoved me to the side with surprising strength for someone so much smaller. Then she rolled over me as another reptilian head smashed into the front of the deck.

Infuriated now I felt the water and felt it bend to my will, like flexing a muscle. With a huge tug on my gut the water exploded and wrapped around the Princess Aria. It created a whirlpool, whipping around the boat at furious speeds. I could vaguely see the greenish outline of the Hydra trying to break through but the current was too strong. It swirled around creating our own little bubble.

"Do I want to know how you did that?" Hazel asked. I ignored her, partially because I had no clue.

Reyna ran towards us. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," I said panting. "But you better think of something soon, I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Okay," Hazel announced. "I have a plan. But it's not going to be easy."

_Sure_ I thought, _cause this whole trip's been super easy._

Hazel quickly explained her plan while I struggled to hold up the whirlpool. We followed her below deck or what was left of it anyways.

The boat was sinking fast, we would only have a few minutes. Hazel instructed me to make a air bubble surrounded by the water. Once we were enclosed in it we would sink to the bottom and walk to shore.

"There's no use in getting beat up before we start our quest." Reyna reasoned.

As soon as we sunk to the bottom I released the power that was circling the boat. The waves had a huge impact on our bubble and I took a lot of effort to keep it up. Reyna began hyperventilating. Hazel quickly explained that she was much more afraid of drowning than she was with flying. I guess that happens when you grow up with a son of Zeus.

Using the currents I propelled us toward the shore. When we got there I let the bubble collapse and we swam the last few feet. As soon as we clambered onto land Hazel and Reyna began ringing out their hair. It was strange since I was perfectly dry.

We watched the Hydra spit acid at the boat, attacking it with extreme ferocity now that we weren't fighting back. The Princess Aria sank below the ocean. We could hear the sizzling of the acid as it made contact with the water.

"Guess we owe Robert a new boat." Hazel muttered.

Reyna and I just nodded. We turned and broke into a sprint heading towards a small patch of woods. There was a small clearing so we decided to set up camp with what we had left. I went back after the Hydra left to recover some of our stuff that survived but all I could find was my small backpack, two sleeping bags and a blanket.

Hazel made a fire in seconds. Her face was illuminated by the flames and she honestly looked pretty, even if she was soaking wet. I blinked trying to clear my head. _Had I really just thought that?_ Shaking my head I sat down on the ground, completely exhausted from using all of the water.

Reyna made a quick meal and I inhaled it. "So what now?" I asked in-between mouthfuls.

"I don't know how we can make up the time without the boat." Reyna said frowning.

"I can always find another one." Hazel suggested. Reyna glared at her. "Just a thought." She mumbled.

"We should probably travel over land…" Reyna began but I cut her off.

"Not a good idea." I said. "Didn't the green mist thing tell us to 'beware the earth'."

"Hmmmm…" Hazel said. "Well we can't fly cause of you."

"Gee thanks."

"Just pointing out the obvious." She defended. "Anyway we're too far away from camp to get help."

"Wait a sec." I said fingering my necklace.

"I'm not going anywhere." Hazel said annoyed.

"I have an idea. We can fly."

Reyna just looked at me as if I was nuts. Hazel shrugged and said, "Whatever floats your boat, Kelp Head."

I unhooked the whistle from my necklace and blew two long tweets into it. At first I thought it didn't work because we couldn't hear it but thanks to Hazel's 'finely tuned ears from sneaking around so much' she picked up the sound and we waited.

Having ADHD doesn't help with patience. Eventually I think we all fell asleep for a few hours. I seemed like part of me wanted to dream but all I got was a thick fog. I aimlessly wandered around when I heard someone call out to me.

"Seaweed Brain!"

I whirled around but no one was there. The voice called again. It was a girls voice, one I recognized. I began to run towards it but it was coming from all around me. The fog was thick as if I was trying to watch TV on one of those annoying days when the cable reception was horrible. All you got was a bunch of sound and a flickering screen. Suddenly it felt like my stomach dropped and I feel into… a lake?

I looked up and there was a girl sitting in a canoe. She had blond hair and piercing gray eyes. She was holding out her hand smiling at me. "Come on Seaweed Brain. Grab my hand."

Before I could grab it the image vanished and an owl landed next to me in the fog. It looked up with the same intelligent gray eyes. Except these were as if they were looking right through me, as if they were planning on the best way to take me down in a fight.

I swear the owl hooted, "Aphrodite is going to kill me for this. But it was best you knew." The owl gave me one last look that I took to mean don't-do-anything-stupid-or-I'll-kill-you. Then it unfurled its wings and took off.

I woke up gasping for breath and seeing three huge figures flying straight at me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't shoot!" I yelled a little too late. Reyna had sent a volley of arrows at the three figures flying towards us. Hazel grabbed Reyna's bow lowering it so that the last arrow was shot into the ground.

_Whoa!_ Alcippe nickered_. Watch_ _where you're putting those arrows! Nearly caught my wing_.

"Sorry," I said walking over to greet the three pegasi. "Thanks for coming."

_Anything for the son of the sea god,_ the paint mare said bowing.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Hazel interrupted glaring jealously at the pegasi.

"I can um… talk to them." I tried 2 explain winching at their expressions. "Well it's more like hearing them inside my head."

"That's cool," Hazel said shrugging it off now that she was in the loop. Reyna was obviously pleased with the idea of being in the sky rather than on water.

"What's this one's name?" Reyna asked. I silently asked then replied.

"Rain, and the chestnut is Theodosius."

"All right let's get moving." Hazel jumped up and ran away to clean up what was left of our camp. There wasn't much besides the sleeping bags. We quickly packed the remainder of our supplies and secured to them to each pegasi who weren't too happy about that. Finally we mounted and took to the skies.

Aclippe, I discovered, was quite a talker especially considering she didn't actually talk. I had to tune out for a while to make sure we were on the right course but something she said drew my attention.

"Wait can you repeat that," I asked.

"Um sure, I said I lost my brother a few summers ago to the titans. Luckily the Roman camp took me in, they needed more mounted warriors."

"What was your brother's name?" I asked, I felt as if I was onto something.

"Blackjack," she sighed. "I hope he's okay."

"Blackjack..." I stiffened.

Then Reyna called over from her horse. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered_. What was it with these names!_

If you ever get the choice to travel by plane or pegasus, I recommend the later. They can fly at amazing speeds and if you're like me Zeus will probably not blast you out of the sky. By noon we had already reached the Hoover Dam. It was a huge monument and I had a strong tug at a memory but I couldn't remember why.

"Can we please get out of this dam sky," Hazel demanded looking sick.

"Let's land," Reyna called over.

I started laughing again. "Sure I want to get some dam lunch."

Hazel caught on and started laughing but then stopped abruptly. The Romans were trained to well. They never really laughed, people could get killed in one of their capture the flag games, and everything was strict discipline. It kind of annoyed me, _don't they ever just have fun?_ It bothered me because I didn't want to become like that. From trying to fight amnesia to being sent on a stupid quest, these people weren't making things any easier.

We landed just out of sight from the mortals. I promised the pegasi we'd bring them something back and we set off towards the shop. The line was out the door and for three kids with ADHD that wasn't going to go well.

"Let's go take a tour," Hazel suggested obviously bored out of her mind. I shrugged and followed her.

"I'll hold our spot," Reyna said.

"Okay, we'll be back in a minute." I said.

We walked over to a tour group and snuck behind them trying to pretend we were part of there group. The tour guide was a college student. He was a little taller than me with short brown hair, just visible under one of those stupid hats all the employees had to wear. The man went on and on about the architecture of the place but I found I knew most of the facts, even if it did bore me to death. I tuned out.

I turned to watch Hazel. She seemed casual enough but if you really looked at her you could tell there was a distinct pattern to her motions. The way she was scanning our surroundings, trying to act as if something had caught her eye from her peripheral vision. I blushed as she caught me staring. Clearing my throat I motioned towards the elevators. She stepped in and I cautiously followed.

"This place seems familiar…" I muttered so only she could hear.

"Have you been here before?"

"I don't know."

The tour guide started leading us away as the elevator chimed, saying something about the turbines. Hazel and I hung back a little as I tried to remember. But it was only a small flicker of light. So miniscule I barely noticed it. But the small thread of memory I had seemed to lead behind a blank locked door with no key. I grumbled in frustration.

Then, Hazel sneezed.

I whipped around. "Rachel?"

"I think it's 'gods bless you'," she responded with a frown.

I ignored her. Something was nagging me though. I turned back around and saw our tour guide eyeing me suspiciously. Maybe he was a regular mortal or not but the multicolored eyes, one brown and the other blue, set me on edge.

"Let's go," I said glancing over my shoulder. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the elevator. Franticly I pushed the button multiple times. The elevator 'dinged' and opened. I shoved Hazel inside and she attacked the 'up' button.

"Come on, come on…" I whispered. Finally the doors shut and I leaned back with relief.

"You can't go anywhere without attracting a single monster can you!"

"It's one of my many talents," I grumbled scrambling out of the elevator and racing towards where we'd left Reyna. Thankfully she had barely moved. We half dragged her out of line.

"Watch it!" She snapped. "Just because your leading this quest doesn't mean I don't have authority."

"No one's questioning your authority." Hazel rolled her eyes. "We've got company."

Reyna nodded and we raced back towards the pegasi. Unfortunately our tour guide beat us too it. We'd almost made it but there he was with those multicolored eyes. He was no longer wearing that ridiculous hat but he was standing funny. Oh and one more thing he now had a tail.

"You shouldn't have wondered away from the group, children." He snarled. From behind him I saw Aclippe peak out from behind the tree. She had a look as if to ask _Do you want me to kick this guy?_ Thankfully Reyna noticed them too. She rapidly spoke something in Latin and Aclippe nodded and disappeared.

The creature smiled. "It's been centuries since I've had your kind."

Reyna and Hazel exchanged a confused glance. Then fearlessly they drew weapons. A little behind, I uncapped Riptide and let it expand to its full length. When he saw the weapons he shifted.

"Manticore." I said.

"Names later." The manticore smiled bearing pointed teeth. His tail flicked.

"Duck!" I shouted. Hazel and Reyna hit the deck. I deflected one of the spikes with my blade and rolled to the side to avoid another one.

"Let's get out of here," I said as Reyna and Hazel jumped to their feet.

"Romans don't back down." Hazel said as Reyna launched an arrow.

"It's honorable to be killed in battle." Reyna grunted deflecting another spike with her knife.

"_You're both idiots_!" I yelled dragging them behind me as I ran towards the dam. Only later did I realize I'd again spoken in Greek. We sprinted past the small crowds of people who gave us strange looks, and well you would too if you'd seen three teenagers running for their lives. Hazel and Reyna were only inches behind me and 'lucky' us the manticore could run. Spikes kept flying but we were just fast enough. I was trying to think of a plan when something, something gold caught my eye. I stopped short causing Hazel to crash into me.

"Hurry up!" She gasped trying to pull me away.

I was looking at a pair of golden angels. Their toes were gleaming as if they'd been repeatedly rubbed, free from all debris and shinning like a new penny .

"We have to go," Reyna shouted a couple paces ahead. But it was too late.

"You can't keep running Percy Jackson." The manticore was standing only ten feet away, a perfect firing range.

"How did you know his name?" Hazel asked bravely without an ounce of fear in her voice.

"Everyone knows his name…" the manticore smiled. "An interesting game she is playing, but I'm here to help it fail." The last part was almost to himself but before any of us could use this as a distraction he whipped back around. I took one last look at the golden angels.

"Please Athena help us!" I shouted. Hazel gave me an are you nuts look and then we ducked hopefully avoiding the volley of poison spikes. They hadn't even come close. We heard a clang of something striking metal hard and we both glanced up.

"Ah!" One of the angels spoke. "Nice to get a stretch again." They had unfurled their wings as a shield, and they were no longer on their pedestal but standing in front of us. For some reason it felt like déjà vu.

"Hey!" the other looked straight at me. "Percy! You should come by more often."

"Yeah," the first one agreed. "We haven't seen you in over a year."

"Can you get us out of here!" Hazel interrupted.

"Always so pushy!" one snorted.

"All right grab on," and the other one lifted me into the sky. We gained a huge altitude in seconds, the manticore yelling some…unkind words. He tried to shoot another spike after us but Reyna was ready. With deadly accuracy she fired a large arrow. It hit home and the monster dissolved into golden dust.

"Oh gods," Hazel muttered. "That is not normal."

We looked back down and saw that the golden dust was making a shape. Even I knew that wasn't right. The monster was reforming. I wanted to pout like a little kid. It was not fair. Silently we flew east. And by silently I meant me. Reyna and Hazel were arguing in Latin about the manticore.

Finally they stopped long enough for Hazel to ask how I knew about the angels.

"If I have to say this one more time I swear… but I don't know. They were a gift to Z- Jupiter from his daughter."

"That is also not normal." She muttered.

"What now?" I asked. It wasn't anything new, so far nothing had been the slightest bit of normal.

"A child of Neptune favored by Minerva." Reyna answered perplexed.

"Oh I don't think she even likes our friend Percy here." The angel carrying me broke in laughingly.

"From the last time we saw her she was ready to kill you." The other one added.

"Are you enemies with all the gods?" Hazel said obviously annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "I really give up with the questioning. Nothing is making sense and pieces aren't fitting together."

A huge tremor seemed to waken the earth below us. Like one very large, very abnormal earthquake. I realized I was shaking with frustration and willed myself to calm down.

"What now!" Reyna snarled. "We aren't even near any fault lines." Then she turned to me. "This is all your fault!"

For a second I thought that was a really bad pun comparing me to a fault line but I brushed it aside now letting anger seep through my words.

"_My_ fault! How in Hades is it my fault. I can't remember anything then I'm sent off on a crazy journey with two people who probably want to kill me."

"Correction." Hazel butted in. "I'm the one who wants to kill you. Everywhere we've been so far there has been something to try and destroy us. You've made no sense so far and against my better judgment and Lupa's we have let you live. But the stupid oracle had to say something and now were stuck with you. For all we know you could be the downfall of everything. 'to storm or fire the world must fall' yeah you've caused some pretty bad storms."

I had a feeling she didn't just mean physical storm though something told me I had done worse before. I looked at Reyna who's eyes were blazing. I had turned up and pretty much started the worst prophecy ever, (another sense of déjà vu) then her boyfriend goes missing and she's blaming me. Honestly I would've done the same thing. Even the angels were silent after that.

They let us down a good two or three hours away from the Hoover Dam but we seemed much farther away, I was trying to figure out how fast we'd been flying.

"See you around Percy!" they called after taking off back home.

Without speaking we waited for our pegasi to come with our supplies. A small rustle of leaves stirred off to the right but only I heard it. I jumped up scanning the trees but I couldn't see anything. Something whizzed past my head nicking a few strands of my hair.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hazel shrieked and grabbed her weapon.


End file.
